huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Cambodia
'' '' Survivor: Cambodia is the twenty-eighth season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season featured 22 castaways returning, who have only played once to return for a second chance. The Final Three were originally a minority alliance who scrapped forward. The eventual winner Derrick was known for flipping alliances in both his seasons. His fellow finalists included athletic although quiet Tyler and short pack punching Pierre. In the end, Derrick had the best social game and defeated the boys in the largest jury ever, with a 6-4-0 vote. Twists/ Changes Second Chance: This season, castaways that have only played once and never won are competing to win one million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. Hidden Immunity Idol: The hidden immunity idol was in play this season. This allowed a castaway to remove any votes they have against them in one tribal. It was eligible until the Final Five. Expanded Tribe: On Day 11 for the first time in Survivor history, the castaways were expanded from two tribes (Bayon and Ta Keo) of eleven to three tribes (Bayon, Ta Keo and now Angkor) of six. Tribe Dissolve: On Day 15, the remaining castaways were split into the new Bayon and Angkor tribes. This meant that Ta Keo was dissolved and the other castaways were in 2 tribes of 7 castaways. Double Tribal Council: On Day 12, the Bayon tribe won immunity, meaning Angkor and Ta Keo had to send one member home each. Erin was voted out from Angkor and Jeremy was voted out from Ta Keo. A Double Tribal occured on Day 23, when after Carrie was voted out, the other castaways had to vote out another member. Kelley won immunity at Tribal Council and Louise was voted out afterwards. Castaways Voting History Trivia *This season is the second to include the Second Chance theme. This is when castaways return have only played once and are given a second chance. The last time this theme was implemented was during Survivor: Marquesas. *It is also the first season to have tribes become expanded and have two tribes expand into three instead of the usual tribe dissolve. *During this season, Kitty, Ellody, Pierre, Tyler and Derrick all improved on their previous placements. **Kelley is the only person of the Final Six to not improve on her original placement as the other castaways that comprised the Final Six did improve. *This season holds the record for the largest jury, with 10 members. **It would later be followed by Survivor: India, Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X and Survivor: Indonesia. *This is the fourth season following Survivor: Blood vs. Water, Survivor: Tocantins, Survivor: South Pacific and Survivor: Kaôh Rōng to feature all finalists being the same gender. **In this case, all finalists were male. This is the second time following Tocantins for this to happen and was later followed by Survivor: Malaysia. **However, in the case of other seasons to have all male finalists, they included a Final Two whereas this season included a Final Three of males. *This season is the first of three consecutive seasons to have the Sole Survivor be a returning player, originally from Survivor: Worlds Apart. It would later be followed by Alexys winning Survivor: Japan and Blue Jay winning Survivor: Malaysia. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning Players